List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members
, which he portayed Danny Gorden into all of the films into the franchise, which first caught as him since 2001.]] The Cast Members creates casting of actors for Children and Adults appears in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' collections (1991-2005), written by American Author, Rita Christensen. The Child actors were stars with Blake Brown,1 Amy Tammie,1 Ben Linkin,1 Bart Simpson1 and Bloom Dee.1 They played their role for the heroes as for appears in all films1, as the tolder actors were portrayal as them as tolder children.1 Barbara Blue1 play as the role does appears in all films,1 She does not appears in fourth film, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' to be returned until the fifth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' was released.1 Lisa Dee plays her role from the fourth,1 which replaces a allies by Naudia Gorden.1 Lisa plays Alice as she became a stronger role from the fifth,1 letting the film series became Lisa's first portryal for acting.1 There are Creatures also inside the films, and supporting characters inside the films. Christensen has created all of the lot of characters in the series.1 James Calvin has became a director of all the series,1 which he actually enjoying with them.1 Kim Dawson starts the score in the first and second, although she died in car accident on January 24, 2010,1 and Dan Wilson continues the third,1 fourth,1 fifth1 and final.1 Dan Kroger became editing of the first1 and second,1 Amy Vanish continues for third1 and fourth,1 and Tara Jones was the third1 for the continue of fifth1 and Kroger returns into final.1 Derek Todd became producer of all films, and Brian Clark doing a screenplay in all of the films.1 Other characters; Anna Johnson1 producer as Stephanie Slaven,1 Andy Watson1 produce as Hunter Suggs1 and Jason Foster1 produce as Robert Foster1 along with Lisa Dee produce as Alice Kingston including with new children Catgirl1 portrays from Dakota Fanning1, Miley Cyrus1 will be portraying as Jane Woods1 and Nick Jonas will play Catboy for the final.1 The adults were starrring with Arthur Walters, George Jones, Miranda Richardson, Barbara Timer,1 Barbara Dee,1 Stephen Johnson,1 Keira Knightley1 and Lewis Alder1 for the film.1 Nick Richards,1 Jessica Alder1 and Elliot Martinson1 were also adults of the film. And Dakota Fanning, Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas joins in the film. The film leaves of the five instalments were released by Paramount Pictures. The sixth and final film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' is in production, which it will be released in two spearate parts.1 Cast Notes A Within the cast played regular characters, the younger actors that are babies were portrayed B Within the cast played regular characters, the older actors that are adults were portrayed C Parents that appears, only makes a camero appearance portrays by unknown adult actors/actresses D A scene of Robots appears in all films, were none to be voicing characters. E King and Queen Aliens were portrayed for costume wear. F Talking Dinosaur was to be voiced by Sean Harris into the second film, Goldenman's Revenge. G The clones were portrayed by same actors who casts as principal characters H Ground Monster has been voiced unknown from Goldenman's Revenge References #^ Honeycutt, Kirk. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", The Hollywood Reporter, 2007-06-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ a b Kernion, Jette. "Cinematical Seven: Brits left to cast in Harry Potter", Cinematical, 2005-11-20. Retrieved on 2007-11-17. #^ O'Sullivan, Michael. "Underneath It All, He's Still Bill Nighy", The Washington Post, 2007-05-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ Adler, Shawn. "Say Jude, Let’s Find You A Role In ‘Harry Potter’", MTV, 2007-10-04. Retrieved on 2007-11-17. #^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t Warner Bros. (2007-09-16). "Casting Is Complete on "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-09-16. #^ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone cast. Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on 2006-11-20. #^ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets cast. Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on 2006-11-20. #^ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban cast. Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on 2006-11-20. #^ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire cast. Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on 2006-11-20. #^ Yates, David (director). (2007-07-11). Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix DVD. Event occurs at 2:10:52. #^ a b c Warner Bros. (2007-03-23). "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Reprise Roles in the Final Two Installments of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter Film Franchise". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-03-23. #^ Adler, Shawn. "Harry Potter Caves In For ‘Half-Blood Prince’", MTV, 2007-09-24. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ "Nearly 7,000 turn out for Lavender Brown casting call in London", HPANA, 2007-07-01. Retrieved on 2008-02-13. #^ Garth Franklin. "Broadbent on "Potter" & "Indy 4"", Dark Horizons, 2007-09-17. Retrieved on 2007-09-17. #^ a b MuggleCast EP47 Transcript (continued). MuggleCast (2006-07-09). Retrieved on 2007-06-09. #^ "Half-Blood Prince to be Moaning-Less", MuggleNet, 2008-05-14. Retrieved on 2008-05-15. #^ a b c d e f "More Potter film casting revealed", CBBC Newsround, 2007-12-19. Retrieved on 2007-12-19. #^ "EXCLUSIVE: Lavender cast in Potter", Newsround, 2007-11-13. Retrieved on 2007-11-13. #^ Vineyard, Jennifer. "Daniel Radcliffe Tells 'Harry Potter' Fans To Get Ready To Laugh: 'Half-Blood' Could Be 'Funniest' Film", MTV, 2007-12-11. Retrieved on 2007-12-13. #^ "NYC Goblet of Fire World Premiere" (ZIP file; WMV), Harry Potter Fan Zone. Retrieved on 2006-04-30. #^ a b c d Credit Confusion. MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-01-07. #^ ""Half-Blood Prince" Casting News: New Actress for Role of Pansy", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-02-02. Retrieved on 2008-02-02. #^ "Exclusive: More Potter casting", BBC, 2006-02-10. Retrieved on 2007-12-17. #^ "Official WB Description of "Half-Blood Prince" Film", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-12-14. Retrieved on 2008-01-19. #^ Carnevale, Rob. "Harry Potter & The Order of The Phoenix - Bonnie Wright interview", indieLondon, 2007-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-08-21. #^ a b "Two More Characters Cast for "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-04-04. Retrieved on 2008-04-04. #^ "Actors' News". #^ a b "Fenrir Greyback, Amycus Carrow Cast for "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-02-17. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ Duff, Oliver. "Trimble gels his quiff and heads for Memphis", The Independent, 2007-08-10. Retrieved on 2007-09-02. #^ "Tony Coburn cast as Young Lucius Malfoy", MuggleNet, 2008-05-03. Retrieved on 2008-05-03. #^ a b "Fenrir Greyback, Amycus Carrow Cast for "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron (2008-02-17). Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ Duff, Oliver (2007-08-10). "Trimble gels his quiff and heads for Memphis", The Independent. Retrieved on 2007-09-02. #^ "Tony Coburn cast as Young Lucius Malfoy", MuggleNet (2008-05-03). Retrieved on 2008-05-03. #^ "Isaacs Conjures Lucius Malfoy's Return to Harry Potter - ComingSoon.net" (2008-06-25). Retrieved on 2008-06-25. #^ "EXCLUSIVE: Narcissa cast in Potter 6", Newsround (2007-11-09). Retrieved on 2007-11-09. #^ Paton (2008-04-12). "Helen McCrory: The Importance of Being Sexy", Daily Mail. Retrieved on 2008-04-12. #^ Morris, Clint (2008-01-18). "Spall talks his Harry Potter future", MovieHole. #^ "Rod Hunt". Spotlight Actors. Retrieved on 2008-06-30. #^ "Tav MacDougall". McLean-Williams Management. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Lord Johnpaul Castrianni". Casting Call Pro. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Anelli, Melissa, John Noe, Sue Upton. PotterCast 130: The One with J.K. Rowling PotterCast. (2007-12-18). Podcast accessed on 2007-12-18. #^ (2007). Half-Blood Prince sneak peek DVD. Warner Bros.. #^ "David Brett". CastNet UK. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ "Jim McManus to Play Aberforth Dumbledore in Order of the Phoenix", The Leaky Cauldron (2006-04-20). Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News", Sky News (2007-10-06). Retrieved on 2007-10-06. #^ a b Horowitz, Josh (2008-01-19). "Colin Farrell Opens Up About His Love Of Little People And Profanity", MTV. Retrieved on 2008-01-19. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (2008-07-03). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper", The Times. Retrieved on 2008-07-03. #^ Puig, Claudia (2008-07-29). "'Potter' trailer unveils a young Voldemort", USA Today. Retrieved on 2008-07-29. #^ "Spielberg directing DH rumors continue to appear", MuggleNet (2008-02-03). Retrieved on 2008-02-03. #^ Vineyard, Jennifer (2008-02-11). "Fleur Delacour Won’t Appear in ‘Half-Blood Prince’ Says ‘Harry Potter’ Actress", MTV. Retrieved on 2008-02-11. #^ "Potter exclusive: New Bellatrix", BBC (2006-05-25). Retrieved on 2006-10-23. # ^ Lisa Wilder as Brook Crawford in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Andrea Handler as Jessica Humphrey in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Elizabeth Barnes as Brooke Brovey in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Ted Green as Ben Junkgunz in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Brian Parker as Josh Byrd in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Harold Thompson as Mark Cephas in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Beyonce in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Justin Timberlake in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Kate Bosworth in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Omarino in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Steve Sandvoss in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Usher in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Jessica Simpson in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Markus Walker as Dano Gorden in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 28, 2009. # ^ Danielle Crawford as Dana Gorden in JH6 Wiki News. Retrieved October 28, 2009. # ^ Kyle Winslow as Alan Gutzwiller in JH6 Wiki News. Retrieved October 28, 2009. # ^ Cindy Scott as Ala Gutzwiller in in JH6 Wiki News. Retrieved October 28, 2009. #^ Nick Jonas rumored to play Catboy in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrievede on 12 July 2009. #^ Diana Ross rumored to play Lilly in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Bill Cosby rumored to play Lou in Jane Hoop Elemnetary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Thandie Newton rumored to play Janet in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Miley Cyrus rumored to play Jane in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009.